


Deadly Midwives

by ANormalGeek



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Deadly Midwives, Mother Hen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANormalGeek/pseuds/ANormalGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phyllis Crain gets some friendly support from her deadly midwives when the chicks are misbehaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly Midwives

**Author's Note:**

> So this turned out a bit longer than expected but I got caught up!   
> All silliness as usual of course.

Patsy and Trixie was in the sitting room listening to the radio when a rather cast down Phyllis Crain came into view.   
“Is she alright?” Patsy looked at the older woman she she had shuffled towards the kitchen with none of her usual determination in her step.   
“Let’s go have a look shall we?” Trixie made to get up and Patsy went with her. 

“Nurse Crain, everything alright?” Patsy asked softly.   
“Oh, yes. All is well, it was just my Spanish class this evening that was a bit overwhelming perhaps,” Nurse Crain straightened and smiled a forced smile.   
Neither Patsy or Trixie wanted to pry so Patsy simply took over the tea making while Trixie got on a chair and pulled out a hidden box of biscuits.   
“Such a late night feast,” Nurse Crain seemed a litter brighter.   
“I’ve been here well long enough to know the hiding places that actually work.” Trixie laughed. But the older nurse slumped a little.   
Patsy thought for a minute and something hit her.   
“Was it the ‘chicks’ at the Spanish class that made you uncomfortable tonight?” Ever since Patsy had talked to Phyllis in her car she was determined to be more frank and from what she’d seen Nurse Crain had appreciated that. Phyllis expression told Patsy she’d hit the mark.   
“They don’t mean any harm,” Nurse Crain took a sip of her tea. “but if one person starts saying something it’s easy for the others to follow without fully realising.”   
Trixie pulled her eyebrows together. “You should bite back.”   
“That doesn’t help, ladies.”   
Patsy looked at Nurse Crain. She didn’t seem to be in any great agony, only slight discomfort, which probably meant that Patsy’s plan wouldn’t be unwelcome.   
“Trixie?” She stubbed out her cigarette. “What you said about deadly Midwives.”   
Trixie seemed to catch on. “I very much agree with you,” They looked at each other before turning to their colleague. “Let’s go and have a late night coffee next week. We haven’t been out in ages!” Trixie gave the word to Patsy who continued:   
“We can pick you up after your class next week,” Pasty turned to Nurse Crain with her best friendly smile.   
“Oh that’s not necessary,” Nurse Crain said sipping her tea.   
“Well we think it would be lovely! Any chance to dress up and swing around the town!” Trixie smiled widely and Patsy nodded her head in agreement.   
“Oh I suppose that would be alright. I believe all the sisters are on call next Tuesday night.” 

Phyllis Crain was almost certain her colleagues would forget their engagement but before she headed of to class she found both of them in the kitchen Painting their nails.   
“See you in an hour then, Phyllis,” Trixie said, concentrating on her pinkie while Patsy smiled at her reassuringly. When she turned to leave she felt strangely thankful towards her younger colleagues. They had gotten to know each other over time and she had come to respect them. They were much more than the otherwise so common young nurse who’d only gone into the profession to marry a doctor. 

That week was better than the last and no one had said anything, but then no one had really talked at all to her and Tommy when they had tea break. She had tried included more people but no one gave anything other than politeness.   
So when Patsy and Trixie both stood leaning against her car as the class filed out through the door she couldn’t help but smile at her friends. She wasn’t usually up for any of this silliness but now was different; it was about bonding with her colleagues (she told herself). 

Patsy was wearing a dark pair of slacks and heels, making the most of her long legs, and a loose white top and red lipstick. She knew she looked good, Delia had told her so when she’d cornered her for a kiss before she left. Trixie was breath-taking like usual in a raspberry red dress and terrifying heels, her hair perfectly framing her carefully painted face.   
Unlike Trixie, Patsy didn’t usually like having men starring at her but this time it was hilarious as she and Trixie stubbed out their cigarettes and waved at Phyllis.   
“Good evening, Nurse Crain, ready to go?” Patsy stood up straight and smiled at her colleague, feeling the other’s look at her.   
They could have done the whole charade so much longer but that was not the point. The point was to make Phyllis Crain feel better, and them just showing up was clearly doing the trick.   
“Yes, thank you.” Phyllis’s smiled reached her eyes with ease and the nurses said goodnight to the others before getting into the car.   
The fact that Trixie made quite a show of the simple task of sitting down in the front seat was only something Patsy and 8 young men saw. And Patsy, not wanting to be overshadowed, had jumped smoothly in the back after giving the centre crew a glare, telling them ‘be nice now’.


End file.
